


Lo schiavo del Visir

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tragedy [3]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho cercato di rendere più storici e drammatici gli eventi che si sono svolti nella storia.[Attenzione JafarxAladdin].Il Gran Visir ha ricevuto un particolare 'regalo' in dono.





	Lo schiavo del Visir

Lo schiavo del Visir

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Jafar, Aladdin  
prompt: Pappagallo  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Prigioniero  
  
  


La guardia mise la mano sull’elsa della sciabola. Il capitano delle guardie al suo fianco aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“E’ un regalo da parte del sultano. Non vuole assolutamente che sua figlia sia innamorata di un morto di fame. Perciò questo schiavo adesso è vostro, che lo vogliate o no” ringhiò.

“E’ il figlio di Alì Baba, il capo dei quaranta ladroni”. S’intromise l’altra guardia.

Jafar si passò indice e medio sul pizzetto che si arricciava sotto il mento aguzzo. Il capitano delle guardie deglutì rumorosamente.

“Vi devo forse ricordare che a mia volta sono stato schiavo da bambino? Lo so che è difficile da ricordare, ma io sono un rapito della cristianità” sussurrò il Gran Visir. Accarezzò la testa del suo pappagallo, sentendo la morbidezza delle piume.

“Biscotto … biscotto …” ripeté con voce rauca l’animale. Il capitano delle guardie strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, le guance gonfie gli tremarono e corrugò la fronte. S’inginocchiò, piegando una gamba, arcuò la schiena e abbassò la testa.

“Non volevo offendervi, ma … la principessa ha dato ordine di non ucciderlo … e non possiamo rimetterlo in libertà, è …” recitò, indurendo il tono.

“Il vero pappagallo non è il mio piccolo Iago, mi sembri più tu” sibilò Jafar. Fece saettare la lingua, sbatté il legno dorato del bastone a forma di cobra sul pavimento di marmo. Il suono rimbombò nella sala e l’altra guardia rabbrividì. Jafar si alzò dal suo trono.

“Andiamo a vedere questo  _regalo_ ” ringhiò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Jafar, Aladdin  
prompt: Nemico  
  
  
Cap.2 Diamante allo stato grezzo  
  
  


Iago spiccò il volo, plano e atterrò sul trespolo, agganciando con le zampe il tubo di ferro in cima. Jafar avanzò, la punta ritorta delle sue scarpe oscillava ed il bordo del suo mantello scivolava sul pavimento. Entrò nella propria stanza a passi cadenzati, passando oltre l’addome rigonfio del capitano delle guardie. Quest’ultimo afferrò il suo uomo per il braccio, indietreggiò e chiuse la porta della stanza. Jafar si voltò sentendo il tonfo dell’uscio e socchiuse gli occhi. Schiuse le labbra sottili mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Pazienza Iago, prima o poi li ammazzeremo tutti” sibilò. Espirò dalle narici del naso adunco e si girò. Vide un giovane steso a faccia in giù sul suo letto. Gli si avvicinò, guardò le gambe fuori dal bordo del giaciglio abbandonate sul pavimento. Si piegò e osservò il suo viso, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra socchiuse. Gli afferrò le guance e gli sollevò la testa, facendogli oscillare i corti capelli neri. Lo lasciò ricadere e si leccò le labbra.

“Lo hanno drogato” borbottò. Si girò, deglutì a vuoto vedendo i suoi glutei che premevano contro gli stretti pantaloncini azzurri. Sentì le guance dagli zigomi sporgenti diventare bollenti. Si voltò di scatto e osservò le catene ed i polsini di metallo che gli stringevano i polsi.

“Iago, questo ragazzo ha appena trovato un terribile nemico …” biascicò. Sentì la bocca secca e la gola gli bruciò.

“Nemico … nemico … nemico …” gracchiò il pappagallo. Socchiuse le ali e si lisciò le penne con il becco.

“ … la mia attrazione sessuale. Maledizione, è uno stupendo  _diamante allo stato grezzo_ ” mormorò il Gran Visir.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Jafar, Aladdin  
prompt: Torture  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Scimmietta  
  
  


Aladdin sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, mugolò ed ansimò. Socchiuse gli occhi intravedendo una figura. Si diede la spinta e si alzò seduto. La testa gli oscillava a destra e a sinistra. Espirò ripetutamente, strinse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia. Riaprì gli occhi e li sgranò vedendo il viso aguzzo di Jafar. Il giovane strinse i pugni e indietreggiò, scivolando sulle coperte di seta sul letto.

“Avevo fatto così tanta fatica per coricarti bene, le mie vecchie ossa scricchiolano” si lamentò il Gran Visir. Aladdin alzò il capo, balzò e si aggrappò all’incensiere d’oro appeso al soffitto. Questo oscillò e il ragazzino si strinse con più forza.

“Da lì vuoi saltare dalla finestra, vero? Non te lo consiglio, ci sono guardie che proteggono l’intero palazzo” disse Jafar. Raggiunse uno scranno e vi si sedette, mise le mani sui braccioli e alzò la testa, osservò il giovane assottigliando gli occhi.

“Non ho paura della morte” biascicò il prigioniero. Jafar piegò di lato il capo e accarezzò la testa liscia del suo bastone.

“Non ti uccideranno, ti tortureranno. Ho una conoscenza precisa di quelle torture, ho passato l’intera infanzia e giovinezza a farmele infliggere nel tentativo di andarmene da qui” rispose secco.

Aladdin fu colto da un capogiro, la vista gli si oscurò, perse la presa e cadde all’indietro. Precipitò sul letto, perdendo i sensi, facendo cadere per terra il cuscino e facendo risuonare nella stanza il tonfo. Jafar sorrise e si voltò verso Iago.

“Ha anche un bel caratterino la scimmietta, che ne pensi Iago?” domandò.

“Scimmietta” gracchiò in risposta il pappagallo.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Jafar, Aladdin  
prompt: Tappeto  
Prompt: rosso  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Gabbia d'oro  
  
  


Aladdin mugolò, sbatté  un paio di volte le palpebre e si coricò su un fianco. Sentì una superficie ruvida sotto la guancia, riaprì gli occhi di scatto e si rizzò. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, il battito cardiaco accelerò ed ansimò. Vide un trespolo, alzò la testa e si accorse di un pappagallo intento ad osservarlo. Indietreggiò, strisciando su un tappeto, abbassò il capo e lo guardò. Osservò la superficie blu con una serie di disegni dorati. Le catene che gli tenevano legati i polsi tintinnarono. Abbassò lo sguardo ed avvampò, sentendo le orecchie bruciare, guardando il drappo rosso che copriva il suo corpo ignudo.

“I miei vestiti?” sussurrò.

“Pensavo ti stesse meglio il rosso. Ed inoltre con questo caldo, ti troverai più a tuo agio nudo” ribatté Jafar. Aladdin si voltò verso di lui. Il Gran Visir era seduto sul letto, piegato in avanti, appoggiato con mano e mento sulla testa del suo bastone. Aladdin si alzò in piedi stringendo i pugni e digrignò i denti.

“Mi avevano parlato di te, serpe!” ringhiò. Jafar si alzò in piedi e il mantello gli oscillò dietro le spalle.

“Ho dovuto sdraiarti su quel tappeto perché sul letto non riuscivo a spogliarti, senza togliermi qualche piccolo piacere”. Si scusò. Aladdin cercò di colpirlo con un pugno al viso. Jafar lo schivò, lo colpì con un colpo del bastone al viso facendolo cadere a terra con un grido di dolore e un tonfo.

“Sì, con la pelle quasi nera che ti ritrovi, il rosso è il colore migliore” sussurrò il Gran Visir. Aladdin sputò sangue dal labbro spaccato ed ansimò.

“Riuscirò a scappare anche se mi colpisci” sibilò. Jafar negò con il capo e si sedette nuovamente sul letto.

“Se non riesci a sopportare un mio debole colpo, come pensi di sopravvivere alle torture? Piuttosto, straccione, riflettici. Meglio una gabbia dorata che una libertà da povero” lo consolò. Aladdin piegò le gambe e si abbracciò le ginocchia.

“Non sono uno straccione” borbottò. Jafar sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.

“Hai ragione scimmietta, sei un diamante allo stato grezzo” bisbigliò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Jafar, Aladdin  
prompt: Nero   
  
  
  
Cap.5 Notte d'Arabia  
  
  


Dalla finestra entrava la luce delle stelle, che rischiaravano lo sfondo blu-notte del cielo. Si sentiva un russare provenire dalle stanze oltre la porta.

Aladdin si piegò in avanti, afferrò il pezzo di pane e lo strinse al petto. Strisciò indietro e si mise nell’angolo, abbassò la testa e addentò il filone. Masticò rumorosamente e ingoiò. Jafar si sedette sul tappetto e lo guardò dare una serie di altri morsi.

“Sei hai sete, c’è anche questa” disse. Si voltò, prese un brocca d’acqua, si girò e gliela appoggiò vicino ai piedi nudi. Aladdin fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e deglutì più volte.

“Hai freddo? Stai tremando” domandò il Gran Visir. Si passò l’indice e il pollice sul pizzetto nero. Si tolse il copricapo da Gran Visir e lo appoggiò a terra. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò il drappo rosso, avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e si leccò le labbra.

“Sono abituato al freddo notturno” ringhiò Aladdin. Diede un morso con più forza al pezzo di pane.

“Le notti d’Arabia …” gracchiò Iago. Si scrollò e le piume gli si gonfiarono, si spostò a sinistra sul trespolo e si piegò in avanti. Mise il becco nella ciotola di becchime e ne spezzò alcuni semi, ingoiandoli; muovendo la lingua, grande quanto un’unghia, dalla forma triangolare.

“E’ una canzone che ha sentito cantare una volta da un venditore di lampade ad olio”. Lo scusò Jafar. Aladdin ingoiò l’ultimo pezzo di pane, scattò in avanti prendendo la brocca e tornò contro la parete. Bevve dalla brocca, facendo colare lungo il collo e sul petto dei rivoli d’acqua.

“Il rosso sappiamo che ti sta, mi chiedo se ti starebbe bene anche il semplice  _nero_ della notte” sussurrò Jafar. Aladdin lasciò cadere la brocca che si ruppe in una serie di frammenti. Sgranò gli occhi e s’irrigidì, boccheggiando. Jafar afferrò il drappo che gli copriva il membro e glielo strappò.

  
Dedicata a Margherita Roncone.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Jafar, Aladdin  
Prompt: Ossessione  
  
  
Cap. 6 Oriental sex  
  
  


Jafar gli afferrò la mano e gliela bloccò contro il pavimento, immobilizzando il suo corpo sotto il proprio. Il ragazzo si divincolò. Jafar abbassò la mano e utilizzò le dita affusolate accarezzandogli il membro, facendolo gemere di dolore.

“Rilassati, non voglio farti male” sussurrò Jafar. Gli baciò ripetutamente il collo ed il suo pizzetto gli pizzicò la pelle. Passò l’indice ripetutamente sulla punta del membro del più giovane. Aladdin ansimò, strinse gli occhi e gli uscì un gemito di piacere. Jafar ghignò e arcuò la schiena, piegandosi in avanti. Gli baciò l’addome partendo da sotto i pettorali fino all’inguine. Intanto gli strinse il membro, salendo e scendendo la mano chiusa intorno ad esso.

Aladdin scivolò giù dalla parete, sdraiandosi sul pavimento a faccia in su. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, mugolava e la sua guancia era appoggiata per terra. Jafar lasciò andare il membro eccitato dell’altro e gli si mise a cavalcioni, premendo le ginocchia ossute contro i suoi fianchi.

“Se impari a utilizzare anche il tuo corpo senza pudore, potrai ottenere molto di più in questa società” spiegò Jafar. Aladdin strinse le labbra e piegò il capo, i corti capelli madidi di sudore strisciarono lungo il pavimento.

“La … principessa … mi ha fatto venire …” farfugliò. Jafar si sciolse la cinta di tessuto e si abbassò i pantaloni.

“Quella viziata? E’ una bambina ingenua. Ha pensato che lasciandoli andare, i suoi uccellini, sarebbero stati felici. Sono morti di caldo in due ore. E la tigre che chiama sua amica, è stata fatta venire dalle Indie come prigioniera per essere ridotta a un gattone. Probabilmente si lascerà convincere che tu sei felice così. Chissà, magari già pensa che non la ami solo perché sei un uomo” spiegò. Finì di spogliarsi ed esalò un sospiro di piacere.

< Mi sembrava d’impazzire > pensò. Aladdin si divincolò, socchiuse gli occhi e lo guardò deglutendo.

“Sei magro come un morto” biascicò. Jafar lo penetrò con l’indice, gli accarezzò l’anello muscolare e lo sentì gemere ripetutamente.

“Spesse volte i miei cibi sono avvelenati, ma non me ne portano di nuovi quando l’assaggiatore muore. Sarò sempre uno straniero”. Gli illustrò, entrando anche con l’indice. Il respiro di Aladdin si fece irregolare.

Jafar afferrò per le cosce il ragazzo che strisciò all’indietro, gli aprì le gambe e lo penetrò. Aladdin sgranò gli occhi e gridò.

“Suvvia, non esagerare” sibilò Jafar. Entrò e uscì ripetutamente dal corpo del giovane, che alzò il bacino assecondando i suoi movimenti.

“Vedi? Stai già imparando” si complimentò il più grande. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti di piacere, socchiuse le labbra e gorgogliò lascivo. Una lacrima rigò il viso di Aladdin, avvertì il calore dell’altro che veniva e il suo ansito soddisfatto.

Jafar uscì da lui, lo seme candido colava dalle gambe aperte del più giovane. Il Gran Visir si sedette a terra ansimando, le guance arrossate e gli occhi liquidi.

“ … Resterai sempre la mia _ossessione_ ” sussurrò.

  
Scritta sentendo: Super psycho love.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
JafarxAladdin  
Prompt: incubo   
  
  
  
Cap.7 Patto con il Visir  
  
  


Jafar guardò il giovane ignudo intento a tremare. Aveva gli occhi sgranati, le gambe piegate e si stringeva le spalle convulsamente. Gemette passandogli la mano ossuta tra i capelli scuri, continuò accarezzandogli la guancia e scese fino al collo. Gli sollevò il mento e lo costrinse a guardarlo.

“Io voglio farti imparare come ci si comporta. Quindi facciamo un patto, se ti comporterai come si deve durante la giornata, di notte ti lascerò dormire” propose. 

Aladdin si mise seduto e strisciò fino al tappeto, ansimando.

“Altrimenti, mia dolce scimmietta, la notte ti ricorderò come tu sia la mia ossessione” spiegò Jafar, alzandosi in piedi. Iago spiccò il volo dal davanzale della finestra, tenendo un biscotto col becco, e gli atterrò sulla spalla.

Aladdin rabbrividì e scivolò all’indietro, aderendo con le spalle alla parete. 

Jafar sorrise e accarezzò il pennuto, intento a sgranocchiare il biscotto, tenendolo con le zampette.

“Tu hai un vantaggio, non sei uno straniero. E se tu sali nella scala gerarchica, come mia proprietà, posso avere dei vantaggi” spiegò Jafar, accarezzandosi il pizzetto.

“È un incubo, è un incubo, è un incubo” si ripeté lo straccione. 

Jafar sorrise mostrando i denti candidi.

“No, è l’inizio” ribatté con voce suadente.

  
Scritta sentendo: Labyrinth.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
JafarxAladdin  
Prompt: scrittura   
  
  
  
Cap.8 Primi insegnamenti  
  
  


“Se continua a fare così, come crede che io possa mai imparare a scrivere?!” gridò Aladdin. Strinse più forte il pennellino con la mano e una goccia d’inchiostro nero cadde sul foglio. Jafar strusciò il suo basso ventre sul suo fondoschiena e sorrise guardandolo rabbrividire. Il ragazzo seduto sulle sue gambe chiuse con forza gli occhi e deglutì.

“E’ una punizione per quando sbagli. E se continui a non riuscire a copiare quelle semplici lettere, mi costringerai a fare di peggio” gli sussurrò il Visir all’orecchio. Aladdin espirò, riaprì gli occhi e guardò i caratteri disegnati sul foglio alla sua sinistra. Tentò di ricopiare il secondo nel suo foglio destra. Il battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, sentiva il membro rigonfio dell’altro premere contro di lui sotto la stoffa.

“Imparerò a scrivere solo per poterle scrivere maledetto pervertito sulle pareti” sibilò.

“Vediamo se riesci a diventare un  _diamante_  puro, mio piccolo diamante  _allo stato grezzo_ ” lo incitò Jafar.

  
Scritta sentendo: Paradise Lost degli Hollywood Undead.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
JafarxAladdin  
Prompt: animale

  
  
Cap.9 Ingenuità

“Scimmietta, scimmietta, scimmietta” ripeté Iago volando intorno alla testa di Aladdin. Quest’ultimo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e digrignò i denti.

“Spero che mio padre venga a riprendermi e ti faccia bruciare, maledetta bestiaccia” ringhiò. Jafar accarezzò la testa di serpente dorata del suo bastone e accavallò le gambe. Si appoggiò allo schienale del suo scranno e sospirò.

“Cerca di usare il cervello. Se siete stati catturati e la principessa ha garantito solo per te, pensi che tuo padre e la sua comitiva siano vivi?” domandò.

“Saranno sicuramente scappati da qui” ribatté secco Aladdin. Disegnò un paio di lettere e sospirò vedendo le forme storte.

-Perché non mi vengono bene?!- si domandò. Jafar gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. Aladdin rabbrividì e deglutì a vuoto.

“Sei divertente, ma a quest’ora li avranno già giustiziati. Piccolo ingenuo” disse gelido Jafar, facendo ricoprire di sudore gelido il ragazzo. Strinse il drappo rosso che gli copriva il membro con entrambe le mani e fece tintinnare le catene d’oro che indossava.

"Beh, spero che quell'animale muoia a prescindere" sibilò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
JafarxAladdin  
Prompt: Datteri

  
  
Cap.10 Fame

“Quelli sono … datteri?” domandò Aladdin. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte guardando i frutti secchi nel piatto dorato nelle mani di Jafar. Quest’ultimo era seduto sul letto e fissava l’incensiere sopra di loro, attaccato al soffitto.

“Potrebbero esserlo” ribatté. Aladdin deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e strofinò le mani sul tappeto sotto di lui facendo tintinnare i polsini con le catene ai suoi polsi. Jafar sorrise mellifluo e chinò il capo, assottigliando gli occhi.

“E ne vorresti uno?” domandò lascivo. Aladdin si voltò e guardò il trespolo di Iago, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Scommetto, che vuoi qualcosa in cambio” sibilò. Jafar sorrise e si appoggiò il piatto sulle gambe.

“Se riuscirai a finire di scrivere quella lettera che ti ho richiesto, potremo passare al tuo primo incarico. E se riuscirai anche in quello, potrei dartene uno” spiegò. Aladdin si leccò il labbro inferiore, lo prese tra i denti e mordicchiò.

“Che incarico?” chiese. Avvicinandosi nuovamente al tavolino con i fogli e le boccette d’inchiostro, gattonando per terra.

Scritta sentendo: I don't wanna die degli Hollywood Undead.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
JafarxAladdin  
Prompt: Sottomissione

  
  
Cap.11 Voglie incontrollate

  
"Direi che sono le prime lettere che ti vengono in maniera decente. Ora è una lettera quasi leggibile. Mi congratulo, scimmietta" sussurrò gentilmente Jafar. Aladdin si deterse il sudore della fronte con la mano e sorrise.  
"Quindi stanotte mi lascerà in pace?" domandò. Jafar si alzò dal letto con il vassoio di datteri e gli si sedette accanto. Osservò i muscoli definiti del petto del giovane, si leccò le labbra sentendo un calore al basso ventre e si voltò. Appoggiò il piatto sul tavolino e glielo indicò con la mano.  
"Vedremo. Per ora serviti pure, ma solo uno. Se li vorrai tutti dovrai compiere la mia commissione" spiegò. Aladdin ne afferrò uno, se lo portò alle labbra e masticò rapidamente. Inghiottì, le iridi gli divennero liquide e ricadde di fianco con un gemito. Socchiuse la bocca ansimando, le iridi gli divennero bianche e chiuse gli occhi. Jafar allungò il braccio e il pappagallo volò via dal trespolo e gli atterrò sul polso.

"Prima di fidarci così di lui, Iago, dobbiamo fargli comprendere cos'è la sottomissione. Altrimenti cercherà di scappare e me lo ridurranno molto male" mormorò il Visir. Infilò il dito indice dell'altra mano nella bocca del giovane e gli accarezzò la lingua. Rabbrividì di piacere sentendolo mugolare.

"E tu non vuoi che mi riducano male il mio straccione, vero?" chiese.

"Straccione" gracchiò Iago. Atterrò sulla testa del ragazzo e raschiò con le unghie delle zampette un paio di sue ciocche more.

"Ricordiamogli che lui qui è solo questo" disse Jafar. Afferrò per le spalle il giovane, lo fece strisciare fino a lui e si appoggiò il suo capo in grembo.

"Speriamo che questa droga duri a lungo, perché se riprendesse i sensi anche di poco ora, non sarei di nuovo responsabile delle mie azioni" sussurrò con voce rauca.

Scritta sentendo: I don't wanna die degli Hollywood Undead. 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
JafarxAladdin  
Prompt: Specchio

  
  
Cap.12 Lezione dolorosa

Aladdin mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e sentì la nausea salire. Sputò saliva, strinse gli occhi con forza e si strinse il capo, sentiva le tempie pulsare dolorosamente, ansimò alzandosi seduto e riaprì gli occhi. Vedeva sfocato e le orecchie gli fischiavano. Si alzò in piedi sentendo il tonfo della porta e indietreggiò, le gambe gli tremavano. Una guardia entrò e lo raggiunse all’addome con un colpo dell’elsa della sua spada. Un’altra pestò Aladdin sotto il piede premendogli la schiena fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa. Aladdin rialzò il capo e lo addentò per la caviglia. La prima guardia srotolò la frusta alla sua cintola e la fece schioccare, lasciandogli un segno sulla pelle abbronzata. Aladdin gridò, alzò il capo sporgendo il mento e boccheggiò.

“Come hai potuto?!” si sentì domandare da una voce femminile. Vide Jasmine avanzare e sorrise.

“Principessa” la chiamò, allungando le mani verso di lei. Fu raggiunto da un’altra frustata che lo fece gemere di dolore.

“Io ti accolgo nella mia casa e tu così mi ripaghi? Rubandomi le cose? Non avrei mai dovuto fidarmi di te, ladruncolo” si lamentò la mora. Stringeva spasmodicamente uno specchietto con la cornice in oro al petto.

“Lo hanno trovato tra le tue cose” ringhiò. Aladdin sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

“Io non sono stato! Puoi chiedere al Visir, lui … lui lo sa che ero qui” si scusò. Altre due frustate lo raggiunsero facendogli girare la testa, la vista gli si oscurò.

“Ora fai comunella con quel tipo? Se ti piace tanto, feccia, puoi rimanergli a fare da schiavo in eterno” borbottò Jasmine. Si voltò dandogli le spalle, facendo oscillare la treccia mora e si allontanò a passi cadenzati.

“No, no, aspetta” la implorò Aladdin. La guardia iniziò a dargli delle frustate più forti, in rapida successione. Le urla di Aladdin si fecero sempre più alte.

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Faded (Remix)

  
  
Cap.13 Missione spiegata

Jafar gli passò l'unguento sulla schiena, sentendo Aladdin rabbrividire.  
"Non ho rubato io quell'oggetto. Non dirmi che la missione era farlo, ti prego" mormorò il giovane. Jafar corrugò la fronte, osservando i segni delle cinghiate.  
"Sicuramente dovevano pensare fossi stato io. Però hai fatto bene a ricordarmi di dirti la missione. Ho avuto un'urgenza e ti ho dovuto lasciare da solo in stanza. Probabilmente mi hanno fatto chiamare proprio per nascondere la refurtiva nelle mie stanze" disse.  
"Maledetto. Se tu non mi avessi drogato e non mi avessi trattato da prigioniero, non sarebbe successo" soffiò Aladdin. Jafar lo guardò mettersi in piedi e pulì la mano in un fazzoletto, chiudendo l'ampolla con l'unguento.

"Anche io sono prigioniero qui e vincolato al Sultano, che può decidere di me" rispose. Aladdin si voltò verso di lui e dimenò i polsi, facendo tintinnare le catene.

"Tu non sei in catene" sibilò. Indietreggiò, guardando con la fronte corrugata il tavolinetto con sopra le carte. Jafar si mise in piedi a sua volta.

"Perché la mia è una schiavitù in una gabbia dorata" rispose. Aladdin lo vide prendere il suo bastone dorato.

"Dimmi la tua missione, maledetto pervertito" gli intimò.

"La cultura adesso predominante è quella mussulmana, ma un tempo era persiana. Ed ora l'arte persiana sta ritornando in voga" spiegò Jafar. Aladdin schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"L'imperatore ha invitato il promesso sposo di sua figlia, ma lei, odiando gli uomini, vuole rovinare le nozze. Perciò ha rubato al suo promesso l'intimo" finì di spiegare il Visir, strofinando la fine del suo bastone sul tappeto.

Aladdin si grattò la testa.

"Non vuole sposarlo perché ama ancora me?" chiese e i suoi occhi neri brillarono. Il pappagallo spiccò il volo e si andò a posare sulla spalla ossuta del Visir.

"La punizione non ti è bastata come risposta a quello che lei prova per te? Si è resa conto che non sei diverso dagli altri uomini. Anzi, se ti trovasse nelle sue stanze adesso, si ricorderebbe di chiedere a suo padre di farti giustiziare. Pensa che ti ho chiamato di proposito Abubù e lei ha annuito credendo fosse il tuo nome" rispose Jafar.

"Abubù Abubù" ripeté il pappagallo, mentre il padrone gli faceva i grattini sulla testa.

"Tornando a noi, il principe è persiano e sono ancora una potenza. Se non recupererai quell'indumento, il principe ci dichiarerà guerra e moriranno centinaia di persone in una guerra sanguinolenta" disse Jafar con voce più profonda. Aladdin ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

"Niente di più facile, devo solo andare nella stanza della principessa mentre lei non c'è, rubare quell'indumento e tornare qui" ribatté.

"Sì, ma ricordati che la principessa possiede una tigre" gli ricordò Jafar. Aladdin impallidì.

  
  
Cap.14 Nomignoli  
  


"E' un vero peccato. Ora alle cicatrici per le cinghiate, si sono aggiunte quelle per le ferite di tigre. La tua bellezza così ne risentirà" sussurrò Jafar. Osservò la schiena abbronzata del più giovane.

"Non mi sono fatto beccare e ora mi merito il mio pranzo" disse secco Aladdin, gattonando fino al tavolinetto.

"Mi preoccupo semplicemente per te, mio piccolo diamante allo stato grezzo" rispose il Visir.

"Io non sono né un diamante, né una scimmietta! E prima o poi me ne andrò da qui" ringhiò Aladdin. Immerse la mano nella ciotola con i datteri.

"Continui a considerarmi una serpe solo per le voci che girano su di me?" chiese il Visir. Aladdin masticò rumorosamente.

"No, ora per i fatti" sibilò. Jafar accarezzò la testa di Iago sulla sua spalla. Il pappagallo chiuse gli occhi, si strofinò alle dita ossute del padrone e fece schioccare il becco.

"Essendo tu mio schiavo, avrei potuto farti di peggio. Inoltre, se non avessi dimostrato di apprezzare il 'dono', probabilmente ti avrebbero ucciso. Ormai non gli servi più vivo, ti ricordo" spiegò il Visir.

Aladdin digrignò i denti

"Pensavo preferissi gli altri soprannomi, all'essere apostrofato: straccione". Aggiunse Jafar.

"E' vero, preferisco" ammise il giovane. La ciotola era vuota e le labbra del giovane erano sporche.

  
  
Cap.15 Progressi  
  


  
"Ossessione. Ossessione" ripeté Iago. Aladdin rabbrividì, strofinando i denti candidi tra loro.

Jafar chinò il capo e ghignò, passandosi le dita ossute sul pizzetto. Aladdin strinse il pennello con più forza tra le dita, il Visir osservò le lettere nere scritte sul foglio di carta.

"Sei davvero riuscito a scrivere: maledetto pervertito" si congratulò. Il giovane espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e si concentrò sul rumore prodotto dalle proprie catene.

"Mio padre diceva che mia madre scriveva divinamente. Non vedo perché non dovevo riuscirci io" sussurrò roco. Jafar piegò di lato il capo e si appoggiò al proprio bastone dorato a forma di serpente.

"Tuo padre aveva una sola moglie?" chiese. Aladdin annuì.

"Possedeva solo lei, era la sua schiava" spiegò. Jafar si sedette accanto a lei e vide il giovane rabbrividire.

"Come vedi, può esserci amore tra gli schiavi e i loro padroni" soffiò, accarezzandogli il collo. Aladdin deglutì rumorosamente.

"Mia madre è morta dandomi alla luce. Non saprò mai se c'era amore" ribatté con voce rauca. Iago spiccò il volo, sorvolando la stanza.

  
  
Cap.16 Cibo avvelenato  
  


  
Aladdin osservò Jafar piegarsi in avanti e vomitare. Impallidì, deglutì e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.

"Nuovamente cibi avvelenati?" domandò. Jafar si rizzò e si pulì il viso con un fazzoletto.

"Veleni non mortali a cui sono abituato. Devo pur nutrirmi ogni tanto" spiegò. Aladdin si morse l'interno della guancia.

"Avvelenano anche i biscotti del tuo pappagallo?" chiese. Jafar si accarezzò il ventre sentendo le ossa premere contro la pelle.

"Biscotti! Biscotti!" gridò il pappagallo, volando intorno all'incensiere sul soffitto, le sue piume vermiglie erano arruffate.

"Alle volte, ma non il suo becchime, sanno che non glielo potrei rubare" rispose. Aladdin raggiunse un angolo della stanza e prese un pezzo di pane, dividendolo a metà.

"Il mio cibo non è avvelenato, vero?" domandò. Jafar si ravvivò i capelli.

"Non temere. Le guardie godono di più a vederti prigioniero, ti considerano un odioso ladruncolo" spiegò. Aladdin gli porse un pezzo di pane, facendo cigolare gli anelli che gli tenevano stretti i polsi.

"Puoi prendere il mio. In fondo se tu muori, potrebbe capitarmi qualcuno di peggiore di una serpe" borbottò. Jafar arrossì.

"Sei più ingenuo della principessa, temo" brontolò, prendendo il pezzo di pane.

Cap.17 Seconda missione compiuta

Jasmine corse a piedi nudi nella fontana, schizzando acqua tutt’intorno. Scoppiò a ridere, chiudendo gli occhi. I lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano umidi lungo le spalle abbronzate, mentre la spallina dell’abito blu che indossava scivolava. I veli semi-trasparenti che le coprivano il viso ondeggiavano.

La principessa balzò riuscendo ad afferrare una farfalla. Spiegò le ali dell’insetto che si dimenava e lo guardò in controluce, osservandone i colori.

Una pozza d’acqua si era formata ai piedi della piscina, inumidendo il terreno rossastro.

Aladdin, acquattato sul tetto a cupola del palazzo, la osservò. Deglutì a vuoto guardando l’acqua e assottigliò gli occhi. La sua schiena nuda bruciava, scottata dalla luce del sole. Il braccio e le gambe con cui si stava tenendo gli dolevano, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione, le sue ossa premevano contro la pelle abbronzata.

< Giù in città la gente ha sete e lei può permettersi di giocarci > pensò.

“Vola!” gridò Jasmine e lanciò la farfalla. Questa si dimenò, cercò di battere le ali e ricadde nell’acqua, annegando.

Aladdin strinse le labbra e strofinò i denti tra loro, scivolando silenziosamente lungo il tetto. Con un braccio stringeva un cappello di stoffa pregiata contro petto, la piuma candida che lo decorava gli solleticava la pelle.

< Certo che la principessa ha proprio del tempo libero. Prima ha derubato il principe dell’intimo, adesso lo ha privato del suo amato cappello piumato. Ed almeno l’ultima volta aveva lasciato la refurtiva in bella vista sul suo triclino, questa volta ho dovuto mettere a soqquadro le sue stanze, con un rischio ben maggiore di essere scoperto >.

Rabbrividì sentendo il ruggito della tigre e si voltò, tornando a guardare in basso.

< Se le guardie mi scoprono verrò decapitato, se la tigre mi scopre verrò mangiato, se riesco sarò di nuovo prigioniero di quel vecchio pervertito > rifletté.

Osservò Jasmine correre dalla sua tigre, inginocchiarsi e abbracciarla, nascondendo il viso nella peluria di lei.

“Hai tentato di divorare quel brutto antipatico del principe, vero? Hai fatto bene. È così spocchioso” disse, accarezzando la creatura che ruggì.

Un rivolo di sudore solcò il viso di Aladdin che si allontanò più velocemente. Avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare quando passò sopra le guardie e s’intrufolò nella stanza del Visir, penetrando dalla finestra. Saltò giù e si rialzò, mostrando all’uomo seduto sulla stuoia, in penombra, il copricapo.

Jafar accarezzò la testa di serpente del suo bastone in oro e sorrise, alzandosi in piedi.

“Sei proprio una scimmietta ladra…” sussurrò.

Iago, appollaiato sulla sua spalla, spiccò il volo. Afferrò con le zampette il cappello e spiccò il volo dalla finestra.

Aladdin si passò la mano tra i capelli, sentendoli umidi, la schiena gli bruciava e prudeva.

“Potevi farlo fare a lui dall’inizio. Anzi, potevi fargli fare anche l’altra” biascicò.

Jafar si alzò da terra e lo affiancò, guardando il giovane rabbrividire e indietreggiare.

Con la testa del bastone gli alzò il mento e ghignò.

“Devo pur trovare il modo per farti risplendere, mio diamante. E Jago sarà ben ammaestrato, ma non così tanto da frugare come una scimmietta” sussurrò seducente.

Aladdin indietreggiò ancora, inciampò nell’orlo del tappeto e cadde seduto pesantemente.

Cap.18 I ricordi di Jafar

Aladdin si avvicinò alla finestra in punta di piedi, vi trovò Iago che lo fissava e il giovane sospirò pesantemente.

< Dannato, sta sempre a vegliare sul suo padrone e lo so che è lì anche per impedirmi di scappare.

Tanto dove potrei andare? > si chiese. Si passò la mano tra i capelli scuri e si sedette sul tappeto, sbuffando piano.

Osservò Jafar steso sul proprio letto, profondamente addormentato, russava piano e il suo respiro pesante faceva ondeggiare il suo pizzetto.

Aladdin gattonò fino a lui, batté un paio di volte le palpebre e piegò di lato il capo, osservandolo.

< Sembra meno cattivo e più ridicolo quando riposa… però perde quel poco fascino che ha > rifletté. Le sue iridi brillarono, scorgendo che l’uomo stringeva spasmodicamente il cuscino, le nocche nodose erano sbiancate.

“Chissà cosa sogna” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

Jafar mugolò nel sonno e si portò la mano alla gola, massaggiandosela.

_ Il bambino sentiva le catene fargli dolere i polsi e le caviglie, il suo sangue rappreso aveva macchiato il pavimento.  _

_ “Sono pirati e tagliagole, offendono il nostro dio con le loro razzie” udì la voce del sultano oltre la porta socchiusa. Sporse il capo affilato e sbirciò all’interno, sgranando gli occhi dal taglio sottile. _

_ “Però ci permettono di avere validi prigionieri” vide parlare la guardia. Era un giovane nerboruto che il piccolo Jafar, alto fino al suo ginocchio, riconobbe dalla scimitarra alla vita e dalle scarpe. _

_ “Contaminano la nostra razza con donne e bambini impuri” esalò il sultano. Era intento ad impilare degli animali di pietre preziose uno sopra l’altro. _

_ “Allora perché hai voluto con te quel bambino, mio sultano?” chiese la guardia, mettendosi in ginocchio ai piedi del signore di Agrabah. _

_ Il sultano si passò la mano, dalle dita coperte di anelli, sul proprio ventre rigonfio coperto dai vestiti di seta azzurra. _

_ “Le tradizioni sono tradizioni. Vediamo se a suon di frustate riusciremo a convertirlo” disse. _

_ Il piccolo Jafar rabbrividì, i suoi scompigliati capelli mori gli ondeggiarono dietro le spalle ossute. _

_ “Non dubito che la vostra forza lo piegherò alla ragione, mio sultano” disse la guardia. Ghignò e si accarezzò l’elsa della spada. _

_ Il sultano sbuffò rumorosamente quando una giraffa di occhio di tigre precipitò sul suo tavolinetto di cristallo. _

_ “Quante navi hanno perso i nostri ‘saraceni’ questa volta?” domandò. _

_ “Diciassette e molti uomini” disse la guardia, fissando il pavimento. _

_ “Allora uccidete il comandante. Oltre che peccatore si è rivelato anche un debole” ordinò il sultano. _

_ “Certo, mio sultano” obbedì la guardia, rialzandosi in piedi. _

_ “Se il bambino non si dimostrerà il Gran Visir che stiamo cercando, morirà anche lui. È da parecchio che non impaliamo un cristiano” ordinò il sultano. _

_ Il piccolo Jafar strisciò all’indietro, facendo cigolare le catene, allontanandosi dalla porta. Il suo viso bruciato dal sole si ricoprì di sudore, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. _

_ < Non voglio morire, non voglio morire. Vi prego, non voglio morire! > piagnucolò mentalmente, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi. _

_ “Sì, mio sultano” disse la guardia, sfoderando la spada. _

Jafar sgranò gli occhi, svegliandosi di scatto e si alzò seduto, il viso ossuto madido di sudore.

Aladdin strisciò all’indietro, rabbrividendo.

Jafar cercò di regolare il respiro, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani nodose.

Cap.19 Gemma maledetta

Aladdin ricadde sul pavimento, la testa gli girava e ansimava piano, le labbra sporte e le gambe socchiuse, era scosso da tremiti e il sudore scivolava sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

“Ancora non ti sei abituato alle droghe? Devi sbrigarti scimmietta o ti ridurrai a uno straccio ogni volta che mangi” disse Jafar, mettendosi in bocca un dattero, masticandolo rumorosamente.

Aladdin si adagiò un braccio sul viso, cercando di regolare il battito cardiaco accelerato, le venuzze del suo collo erano gonfie. A fatica rotolò su un fianco sul tappeto, guardando Iago planare su un dattero, afferrandolo con la zampetta.

“Persino il tuo dannato uccello è più resistente di me, maledizione” biascicò.

Jafar indicò la piuma che adornava il suo turbante nero con le decorazioni in oro.

“Questa è sua. Vedi, questo pappagallo me lo hanno dato quando ero bambino ed è l’unico animale che non abbia ancora trovato la morte in questo sfortunato palazzo.

A parte la tigre della principessa, ma non credo vivrà ancora a lungo e comunque non ha neanche due anni” spiegò.

Aladdin cercò di alzarsi seduto, mi ricadde pesantemente a terra, con le braccia aperte.

“Un cappello che potrebbe ripagare i debiti di quasi tutti gli straccioni come me, decorato con una piuma di pappagallo. Scelta insolita” disse, sentiva la bocca pastosa.

“Era per renderlo più mio. Sai, la storia che ricade sulla gemma era alquanto cupa. Si dice che una schiava la rubò al padre dell’attuale sultano, il sultano dell’epoca. Scappò e se la cucì nella carne della gamba, la ritrovarono molti anni dopo. La uccisero e recuperarono la gemma, ma si dice che assunse queste sfumature vermiglie perché era stata a contatto con il sangue e la carne viva per tutto quel tempo.

Ammetto che da ragazzo, quando la ricevetti, questa storia mi fece raccapriccio. Ora mi ricorda soltanto che la libertà è un’utopia” spiegò Jafar.

“P-parla ancora” mugolò Aladdin. Si stese a faccia in giù, le braccia allungate davanti a sé, i glutei scossi da leggeri fremiti.

Jafar lo guardò e si leccò le labbra sottili.

“Come scusa?” gli domandò.

“Quando racconti storie sei quasi sopportabile” disse Aladdin.

“Oh, il mio diamante diventa curioso, inizia a splendere di luce sua. Non mi dispiace affatto come cosa” mormorò il gran visir, sfregando le mani tra loro. Lo raggiunse e fece scattare le sue dita sottili, accarezzando il corpo del giovane, sentendolo fremere sotto le sue dita. “Molti oggetti in questa dimora hanno una storia antica” mormorò.

“I-il bastone?” esalò Aladdin. Quando Jafar gli accarezzò i glutei, gli sfuggì un mugolio prolungato e avvertì delle fitte al basso ventre.

“Il mio viso ricorda quello di un cobra e la mia lingua biforcuta è ugualmente velenosa negli affari di stato. Perciò mi è stato regalato, ma si dice venga da una grotta magica perduta nel deserto. Lì c’è una vecchia lampada ad olio in cui è nascosto un genio in grado di esaudire qualsiasi desiderio” raccontò Jafar.

“L’hai cercata?” chiese Aladdin con voce tremante.

Jafar sospirò pesantemente.

“Sono solo leggende” mormorò.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8fQXcSh5LU.

Cap.20 Il principe

Jafar era sdraiato sul tappeto accanto a Aladdin, gli appoggiò una mano sul petto, sentendo il suo profondo respiro. Il viso del giovane era rilassato nel sonno.

“Le notti d’oriente sono così calde, che possono abbagliarti, facendoti bruciare di passione” bisbigliò. Con le dita ossute gli sfiorò una ciocca mora.

Aladdin mugolò nel sonno.

_ Il principe scoppiò a ridere, guardandolo pulire il pavimento con una pezzuola. _

_ “Peccato che tu sia già preso, schiavetto” mormorò. Si arricciò uno dei due baffi intorno al dito e corrugò la fronte. “Ti ho visto dare metà del tuo pezzo di pane a due di quegli schiavetti che si occupano della piscina. Odio quelli che si sentono buoni di cuore quasi quanto odio i bambini”. Schioccò la lingua sul palato. _

_ “Non rispondi?” sibilò. _

_ “Se volete, vi risponderò, mio principe. Però temo che questo vi porterebbe via del tempo e una delle vostre innumerevoli amanti vi aspetti. Ed io non desidero che la principessa lo possa scoprire” disse Aladdin tentando di mantenere un tono affabile. _

_ Il principe si sfilò la frusta dal fianco e la fece schioccare. _

_ “Mi auguro tu possa morire di questa punizione. Prima o poi, comunque, succederà e quando accadrà solo le tue pulci ti piangeranno” disse il principe, colpendolo alla schiena. _

Aladdin si svegliò di scatto e Jafar ritirò la mano, le sue dita sottili e nodose fremettero.

“Cosa ti cruccia mio diamante allo stato grezzo?” chiese.

“S-sognavo la lampada di cui mi hai parlato” mentì Aladdin.

“Vuoi davvero andare a cercarla per il deserto? Finiresti morto per il troppo caldo o il troppo freddo” sussurrò Jafar.

“E solo che… mi sento così in trappola” gemette Aladdin, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

“Tipico discorso da ragazzina che si affaccia all’età adulto. Togliti tutte queste follie dalla testa prima di finire in qualche guaio” ribatté Jafar.

< Anche se non voglio che lui diventi come me. E’ così bello, splendente ed io… sono il signore del putridume > pensò.

“Lo so” esalò Aladdin.

Jafar si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Domani sarò via tutto il giorno, ma magari in futuro potrò portarti con me in qualche viaggio. Uscire potrebbe farti stare meglio” sussurrò.

“Sarebbe meraviglioso. Davvero ti fanno uscire?” chiese Aladdin, guardandolo in viso.

“Solo per missioni volute dal sultano e solamente se scortato dalle guardie. Sono prigioniero dovunque io vada, è questo il nostro destino” rispose il visir.

< Fa impressione senza cappello, si nota che non ha i capelli > pensò Aladdin. Con la mano tremante gli sfregò il capo e deglutì a vuoto, Jafar gli fece scendere la guancia fino alla sua guancia ossuta.

“Dovremmo obbedire al sultano fino alla morte?” domandò Aladdin con la voce tremante.

“No, dobbiamo solo aspettare che la bisbetica sposi quel rimbambito di marito che sarà il principe. E ci toccherà obbedire a quest’ultimo. Sempre che tutto vada per il meglio e non ci buttino giù da una rupe, non ci decapitino o non ci esilino” rispose Jafar. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando il suo pappagallo addormentato sul suo trespolo, con la testa nascosta sotto l’ala. 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEYyhGidL44.

Cap.21 Abù

Aladdin si protesse il viso con il braccio, riparandosi dalle beccate di Iago. Gemette e si nascose dietro un trespolo, il pappagallo fece un lungo verso e si appollaiò sul davanzale.

“Jafar! Jafar!” chiamava.

“Non è qui. Deve ancora tornare” gemette Aladdin. Si massaggiò gli ematomi sulla pelle abbronzata che erano comparsi sul braccio.

“Jafar!” trillò Iago, mentre la porta si apriva. Iago atterrò sulla spalla ossuta di Jafar, che stava entrando con passo cadenzato, tenendo un sacco tra le mani.

“Forse avevi ragione tu, pappagallo” ammise Aladdin, alzandosi dal tappeto.

“Tieni” disse atono Jafar, aprì il sacco e ne balzò fuori una scimmietta.

“E questo cos’è?” chiese Aladdin.

Jafar chiuse la porta con un calcio e sollevò l’animaletto per la coda, quest’ultimo animaletto si lasciò andare a dei versi striduli.

“Una scimmietta tua pari. Così non ti sentirai solo” spiegò Jafar.

“È… è bellissimo…è un regalo bellissimo” sussurrò Aladdin.

Jafar la lasciò andare, la scimmietta dimenò le zampine e, strillando, corse da Aladdin. Gli camminò intorno ai piedi a gattoni, dimenando la coda. 

Aladdin notò che indossava un cappellino.

“Come hai intenzione di chiamarlo?” chiese Jafar.

“Abù” sussurrò Aladdin, allargando le braccia.

“ _Abubù_ … che nome sciocco” disse secco Jafar.

“A lui piace. Ed è ‘Abù’” disse Aladdin, mentre la scimmietta gli saltava tra le braccia.

“ _Abubù, Abubù_ …” ripeté Iago.

“Beh, si addice come nome a una scimmia ladra… l’ho trovata al mercato che cercava di derubarmi” disse secco Jafar.

“Me ne occuperò io” disse Aladdin, prendendola tra le braccia. Si mordicchiò il labbro e si voltò. “Mentre non c’eri ho sentito che alcune guardie rimaste, sotto la mia finestra, parlavano del fatto che tu sei in grado di comandare sul Sultano come se fosse sotto un incantesimo” spiegò.

“E vuoi scoprire se è vero. Vuoi davvero osare chiedere cose del genere? Rischi la vita anche solo a parlarne” rispose Jafar.

“Sì, non voglio rimanere qui ad aspettare che mi taglino la testa” gemette Aladdin, accarezzando la testa della scimmietta.

“Tutti si sono accorti che il principe m’invidia perché posseggo le tue grazie. È lui che comanda, ora che diventerà il nuovo sultano, nemmeno la principessa ha voce in capitolo con lui” spiegò Jafar.

Abù prese un dito di Aladdin ed iniziò a mordicchiarlo.

“Devo sedurlo?” chiese Aladdin, con voce roca.

Jafar gli prese il viso con una mano.

“Non basta. Perché ti doni oro e il posto più importante nel suo harem, devi usare altro” gli disse.

“Ossia?” biascicò Aladdin, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Posso insegnarti l’arte dell’ipnosi. È quello a cui facevano riferimento le guardie, una scelta esatta, ma molto utile” spiegò Jafar. Gli abbassò un labbro, controllandogli i denti.

Aladdin indietreggiò, allontanandosi da lui.

“Controllarlo non ci darà la libertà” disse secco.

“Quello mai, però… La legge numero uno: chi ha l’oro e il potere delle leggi se ne infischia” rispose Jafar, guardando Abù saltare in testa ad Aladdin.

“Pensi davvero che io possa farlo?” chiese il ragazzino, giocherellando con la coda della scimmietta.

“Certo, mio diamante. Impara a raggirare quello sciocco gaudente del nuovo sultano e avrai una vita felice” rispose Jafar.

“Sciocco gaudente, sciocco, sciocco…” disse Iago, dimenando la coda.

“Non posso semplicemente presentarmi nella stanza del principe” esalò Aladdin.

“Non sempre le cose sono quello che sembrano. Lascia fare a me, questo luogo è pieno di ‘segreti’” disse Jafar e aprì la parete. 

Iago volò via dalla sua spalla, attraversò la finestra e atterrò su una statua d’oro a forma di pegaso che decorava il giardino.

  
★Fandom:  Aladdin.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 528.  
★ Prompt parole: 18. A si ammala in piena estate.

Cap.22 La febbre del principe

“Nella mia dimora non mi era mai successo di ammalarmi! Siamo in piena estate, non dovrebbe accadere!” sbraitò il principe. Gettò a terra le coperte e raggiunse con un calcio il comodino, il naso gli colava e del muco era arrivato a inumidirgli i baffi.

“Mio signore, così vi farete del male…” disse uno dei dottori.

Il principe si strappò dal corpo una delle sanguisughe e gliela lanciò addosso.

“Voi siete dei grandi luminari, dicono!” sbraitò. Tastò dietro di sé, afferrò un cuscino e lo utilizzò per colpire un altro dei dottori. “Perché non sono già guarito?!” ululò. Fu scosso da tremiti e tossì ripetutamente.

“Mio signore, dovete riposare…” biascicò uno dei medici.

Il principe cercò di recuperare la scimitarra, le mani gli tremavano.

“Riposate” disse un terzo medico, mentre tutti quanti fuggivano via.

Il principe era riuscito a sollevare la spada, si mise ritto in piedi sul letto, le gambe gli tremarono e ricadde pesantemente sul letto. Tossì ancora e scosse il capo, i baffi sporchi gli vibravano e aderivano al viso contratto, arrossato e coperto di sudore.

“Vostra altezza, illustrissimo futuro sovrano…” udì una voce melliflua. Si voltò e vide Jafar avanzare verso di lui. Gli puntò la spada contro.

“Cosa volete, voi? Sembrate un demone con quelle fattezze o almeno un malefico stregone” ringhiò.

Jafar fece un inchino e si appoggiò al bastone dorato a forma di serpente, le gambe nodose gli tremavano.

“Posso aiutarvi con le vostre condizioni” sussurrò.

Il principe assottigliò gli occhi.

“Davvero? La corte sussurra che morirò di febbre” biascicò.

< Sicuramente la sua febbre è dovuta a un colpo di caldo del deserto e, inoltre, a una prolificazione di elementi esterni che lo hanno invaso a seguito delle sue condizioni già precarie > pensò Jafar.

“Se è per questo, le guardie hanno anche in corso un piano per avere un colpo di stato. Posso portarvi le prove” disse con tono affabile.

“Dicono che volete sposare la principessa e divenire sultano” biascicò il principe. Si piegò in avanti e tossì rumorosamente, scosso da tremiti.

“La principessa non mi sposerebbe. Non sono un buon partito e poi mi considera… vecchio” spiegò Jafar. 

Il principe lo vide sedersi sul bordo del letto e porgergli una ciotolina, colma di liquido caldo. Gliel’avvicinò al viso e gli effluvi gli stapparono il naso, procurandogli un senso di refrigerio.

“Posso portarvi davvero quelle prove”. Proseguì Jafar.

Il principe lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi.

“Per ora, potete salvarmi?” domandò con voce tremante.

Jafar fece un largo sorriso, arricciando le labbra sottili, facendo ondeggiare il pizzetto nella parte finale del mento aguzzo.

“Oh, tutto andrà a meraviglia” lo rassicurò.

La luce del sole filtrava dalle finestre spalancate, illuminando l’ambiente sfarzoso, decorato da teli di vari calori e morbidi tappeti. Le finestre erano ad arco a sesto acuto, con un merletto di marmo nella parte inferiore. 

La frase del Gran Visir rimbombò nelle orecchie del principe che avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena, Jafar gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla facendo una pressione.

“Dovete solo chiudere gli occhi e fidarvi di me. Tutto andrà a meraviglia” ripeté con voce seducente.

“Tutto andrà a meraviglia” ripeté il principe, sentendosi rilassato. 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEbo6LEGC1A.  
★Fandom:  Aladdin.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 692.  
★ Prompt parole: 16. “Dicono che sudare faccia bene!” “La scusa più vecchia del mondo”.

Cap.23 La trappola dello straccione

Aladdin scostò una tendina di stoffa azzurra semitrasparente e avanzò, con l’altra mano teneva una ciotolina. Raggiunse il letto in cui era adagiato il principe, che lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi.

“Lo schiavo del Visir” disse secco.

Aladdin annuì, alcuni peletti di scimmia erano aderiti all’unico indumento che indossava: un perizoma di pelle marrone.

“Il mio signore mi rimette ai vostri servigi” disse, con tono basso.

< Non sono ancora pronto. Non avevo studiato abbastanza per poterlo ipnotizzare da solo > pensò.

“E cosa dovrei farci?” mormorò il principe, la gola gli doleva ancora e la sua voce era rauca.

“Sono qui per prestarvi le cure che necessitate” rispose Aladdin, moderando la voce.

“Allora procedi” abbaiò il principe.

Aladdin annuì nuovamente, iniziando a sbottonare la casacca del principe, in questo modo lo spogliò, lasciandolo solo in calzettoni di lana.

“V-vedi di fare un buon lavoro…” esalò il promesso di Jasmine.

“Tutto andrà a meraviglia” disse atono Aladdin, vedendo che l’altro si abbandonava rilassato. Infilò la mano nella ciotolina, sporcandosi le dita con una crema creata con delle erbe ed iniziò a passarla sul petto del paziente. Quest’ultimo gemette, le dita di Aladdin erano bollenti, ora che la febbre del principe stava scemando, mentre l’unguento era gelido, creando un forte contrasto.

< Non posso fallire. Devo mantenere il controllo sul principe, in modo che si fidi di me. Se io e il mio… mi fa impressione chiamarlo ‘signore’… riusciamo a rimanere nelle sue grazie, considerando quanto la principessa sia in realtà una sciocca viziata, avremo una vita agiata.

Ormai la libertà mi sembra un ricordo troppo lontano > pensò Aladdin, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Non rimangio quello che penso di te. Sei nato nella miseria e morirai nella miseria” disse il principe con tono acido.

Aladdin annuì.

“Morirò vostro servo, principe” sussurrò roco.

Il principe rabbrividì di piacere e sorrise, i suoi baffi fremettero.

“Davvero?” chiese.

Aladdin gli sfiorò un capezzolo.

“Non c’è piacere migliore. Rilassatevi, lasciatevi servire da me… godetene…” sussurrò.

< Vediamo se funzionerà > pensò.

“Goderne” mormorò il principe, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre.

Starnutì, strofinò la guancia su un cuscino, sporcandolo di muco.

“Tutto andrà bene. Io vi ‘appartengo’, desideroso di aiutarvi, vorrei solo che voi godeste della mia presenza quanto io della vostra” disse Aladdin, toccandolo sotto le ascelle, sui fianchi e poi passandogli un po’ di unguento sopra l’orlo dei mutandoni.

Il principe allungò la mano, riaprendo gli occhi.

“Dammi la ciotola, è un ordine” disse.

Aladdin ubbidì e il principe utilizzò l’altra mano per accarezzare il petto muscoloso di Aladdin, salendo fino al suo collo.

“Sai… non sei niente male” sussurrò. Ghignò e piegò di lato il capo. “Spogliati” ordinò.

Aladdin annuì, si alzò in piedi e si spogliò lentamente, sfiorandosi la pelle abbronzata.

Il principe infilò una mano nella ciotola ed iniziò a prepararlo, Aladdin sgranò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi.

< Fai finta di essere fuori dal tuo corpo, di non esserci. Come ti ha insegnato ‘lui’. È come se fossi drogato, semplicemente non ci sei, lascia che le tue reazioni istintive facciano da sole > pensò. Iniziò a spingere i glutei verso di lui, gemendo con la bocca spalancata, il corpo tremante.

“Dicono che sudare faccia bene” sussurrò il principe, sfilando le dita da dentro di lui.

“Questa suona come la scusa più vecchia del mondo” rispose Aladdin, sentiva l’unguento gelido sulla pelle e un fastidio incipiente.

“E anche se fosse?” chiese il principe. Gli sollevò il perizoma e gli schiaffeggiò i glutei.

“Sarebbe un vostro diritto” esalò il ragazzo.

“Allora aiutami a sudare” disse il principe. Gli afferrò il mento e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga.

Aladdin ricambiò, il principe se lo fece sedere sulle gambe, il ragazzo sentì la stoffa dei mutandoni sotto di lui.

“Sì, principe” disse, abbassandoglieli.

< Tutto questo si ribalterà. Sarò io a controllare lui, non finirò decapitato, otterrò tutto ciò che posso. Se questa è la mia nuova casa, che il palazzo diventi il luogo che ho sognato così tanto a lungo, dove godere della mia vita senza rubare solo degli scarti > pensò.

Cap.24 Ipnosi

Il pavimento era bollente, riscaldato dal sole cocente del deserto.

“Ti farò vedere un’altra volta come si ipnotizza qualcuno. Stai andando molto bene con il principe, ma sei ancora troppo poco disinvolto. Il meccanismo lo conosci, ma devi sentire sulla tua pelle qual è il modo migliore per rimanere piacevolmente intrappolati” disse Jafar. Appoggiò le dita adunche sul petto di Aladdin e lo spinse, facendolo sedere sul pavimento con la schiena contro il muro. “Presto il principe sarà completamente guarito e tu dovrai riuscire a irretirlo, a renderlo dipendente, anche nel momento in cui le sue forze saranno al massimo”.

< Inoltre ti sto vedendo soffrire troppo di tutto questo, devo rendertelo più facile. Alla tua sono arrivato a ipnotizzarmi da solo > pensò.

Aladdin annuì, le sue iridi more erano liquide.

“Ci sono diversi metodi che devi combinare, che possano avere effetto duraturo, senza però sollevare dubbi. Nessun altro se ne deve accorgere o pensare che il principe sia un debole. Anzi, dev’essere il più forte possibile per governare questo paese. Dovrà essere un legame il vostro, ma non dovrà intaccare le sue capacità cognitive. Inoltre non potrai convincerlo a fare niente che vada completamente contro quello che già farebbe di suo” spiegò Jafar. 

Iago volò fuori e il suo proprietario chiuse la finestra.

Aladdin guardò Abù addormentato su un cuscino, in posizione fetale, si teneva la coda pelosa tra le zampe.

< Tengo più a lui che alle persone che mi circondano, lo sento così vicino a me... simile. È come se fosse il mio unico amico > pensò.

“Non ne approfitterai, vero? Ora che sono più resistente alle droghe, hai meno possibilità di divertirti con me” disse gelido.

Jafar gli accarezzò la guancia, sentendolo rabbrividire.

“Dover usare il tuo corpo per azioni che non condividi sta indurendo il tuo carattere. Questo ti avvicina di più ad essere il diamante che sei destinato ad essere, ma non sottovalutarmi mai. 

Io sono come un cobra e il mio veleno potrebbe avere la meglio su di te in ogni momento”. Gli socchiuse le gambe con il piede, ticchettando con la punta arricciata del suo stivaletto sulle sue cosce.

“Voglio essere tuo amante e tuo complice. Senza fiducia, il nostro piano naufragherà. Non dirmi, mia cara scimmia ladra, che non mi consideri un buon maestro” disse.

Aladdin arrossì e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Mi sono fidato della principessa e sono finito in tutto questo. Forse non so giudicare le persone, magari non sei male quanto credo” sussurrò.

Jafar sorrise, appoggiò una ciotola sul pavimento, da essa iniziò ad alzarsi del fumo verde che invase la stanza, Aladdin sentì l’odore pungergli le narici. Fu colto da un capogiro, iniziò a vedere annebbiato, il suo respiro divenne irregolare.

“Chiudi gli occhi, rilassati. Sei al sicuro adesso. Le tue stanche membra possono riposare… riposare, ora…” disse Jafar.

Aladdin chiuse gli occhi, il suo battito cardiaco si regolò. Riaprì gli occhi sentendo dei passi e si trovò davanti il muso di serpente del bastone d’oro, le gemme negli occhi avevano dei piccoli cerchietti che giravano su loro stessi.

Aladdin li fissò intensamente.

“Tutto andrà a meraviglia” soffiò Jafar. Ghignò, mentre vedeva il viso di Aladdin rilassarsi. Il giovane socchiuse la bocca con sguardo spento, il suo corpo si abbandonò contro la parete.

“Il principe non è tanto male fisicamente se lo conosci intimamente. No?” chiese Jafar.

Aladdin gorgogliò, sentiva una sensazione piacevole formicolare lungo i suoi arti, avvertì un calore al bassoventre e dimenò il bacino. Non riusciva a deglutire e la saliva iniziò a gocciolare oltre le sue labbra sporte.

“Rilassati, lasciati andare. Obbedire è piacevole, no?” chiese Jafar. Le sue iridi sottili brillavano, i suoi occhi erano sottolineati da uno spesso eyeliner. 

“I-io… obbedisco…” esalò Aladdin. Nel dirlo avvertì una sensazione di piacere scendergli lungo la schiena, pervadendo tutto il suo corpo. “Io obbedisco” ripeté.

Dal bastone iniziò a venire un basso suono ripetitivo, Aladdin sentiva il suono associarsi al profumo che continuava a penetrargli violentemente dalle narici.

< Lui comanda ed io obbedisco >. Iniziò a ripetersi mentalmente.

Gli occhi del bastone si accesero e la luce si rifletté negli occhi spenti di Aladdin, che, con la pupilla dilatata, fissavano davanti a sé senza veramente vedere.

“La resistenza è importante. Dare piacere selvaggiamente al principe ancora e ancora, mentre lui si abbandona a te è l’unica cosa che conta. Legalo a noi, mio piccolo diamante. Che le sue notti non siano bollenti solo perché siamo nel deserto” scandì lentamente Jafar.

“S-sì” biascicò Aladdin.

Scritto per ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di ‘Il giardino di EFP’.

Prompt di P.A.V.: \-  È notte fonda; A sveglia B perché ha avuto un incubo

Cap.25 Gioco pericoloso

__

_“Le notti d’Oriente, fra le spezie e i bazar,_ __  
son calde lo sai, più calde che  
mai, ti potranno incantar;  
le notti d’Oriente, con la luna nel blu,  
non farti abbagliar, potresti bruciar  
di passione anche tu”.

_ _

_ “Piccolo e stupido come piace a me. Nonostante le pulci” disse Jasmine. Accarezzò il viso di Aladdin, prendendolo tra le mani e lo baciò. _

_ Jafar stringeva il ragazzo per i fianchi, ritto alle sue spalle. _

Il principe si svegliò con un gemito disperato e guardò la principessa addormentata al suo fianco, strinse le labbra osservando quelle rosee di lei piegate in un sorriso. La giovane aveva un pigiama decorato da preziose gemme blu e tra le braccia stringeva una bambola di seta.

Il principe scostò il lenzuolo e si sedette, alzandosi in piedi.

< Non le interessa che suo padre sia morto. Dimentica ogni dolore velocemente, quanto rapidamente s’intristisce o arrabbia. Le bastano i vestiti per essere felice.

Niente intacca la sua bellezza o la sua spensieratezza. Neanche vedermi uscire ogni notte per andare dalle mie schiave > pensò. Raggiunse la finestra e guardò fuori, sentendo un forte odore di gelsomino pungergli le narici.

Abbassò lo sguardo, vedeva solo delle ombre indistinte. 

< Non dovrei volere nessun’altra compagnia. Siamo entrambi nobili, tutti gli altri non sono alla nostra altezza. Ed ora che l’ex-sultano è morto, sono io a governare; dovrei essere felice che la mia sposa non frigni pensando a quel vecchio >.

Scivolò fuori dalla sua stanza e vagò per i corridoi, incontrando diverse guardie, alcune di esse erano assopite contro le pareti. 

Raggiunse la stanza di Jafar, intento a sbriciolare sotto la scarpa dorata, con la punta a ricciolo, uno dei biscotti per uccelli che erano stati del sultano.

< Quel tipo non mi piace. Dicono che sia uno stregone potente… >. Si deterse la fronte sudata con un fazzoletto candido. <… Se fosse stato uno dei suoi malefici a uccidere il sultano? Però, uno come me, potrebbe usarlo a sua vantaggio. Con la sua magia posso dominare questo mondo >.

“Mio piccolo Iago, andiamo a recuperare una brocca d’acqua. Ho sete” disse. Il pappagallo gli atterrò sulla spalla e Jafar uscì dalla stanza.

< Povero sciocco. Pensi davvero che io non sappia che sei qui? Nascondersi dietro la porta è un comportamento infantile, ma non m’interessa. Vuol dire che sei caduto ancor di più nella mia trappola > pensò.

Il principe lo vide allontanarsi ed entrò nella stanza. Raggiunse Aladdin e si sedette accanto a lui, guardando il cielo stellato fuori dalla finestra. Allungò una mano e gli afferrò la spalla, graffiandogli la pelle abbronzata, Aladdin mugolò nel sonno.

Abù li guardava dall’angolo della stanza con un occhio socchiuso, mentre allungava la zampetta verso ciò che rimaneva di alcuni chicchi d’uva sul pavimento.

Aladdin si svegliò e si trattenne dall’alzarsi di scatto.

“Mi volevate, principe?” chiese, cercando di regolare la voce.

< Non posso dirgli che l’ho svegliato per un incubo. Lo voglio, mio > pensò il principe.

Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gli spinse rudemente le spalle, facendolo aderire a faccia in su. 

“Ho bisogno di un motivo per prendere ciò che mi spetta?” ringhiò.

“Assolutamente no” sussurrò Aladdin.

< Ha ragione Jafar, inizia ad essere geloso. Devo riuscire a convincere il principe a darmi una stanza solo mia, tra quelle però con i passaggi segreti.

Qui si gioca tutto. Sono preda di due possessivi e devo riuscire a gestire entrambi senza perdere la testa > pensò.

“Potete fare qualsiasi cosa desideriate, mio sultano”.

Cap.26 Diamante del deserto

Jafar era seduto nella panchina del giardino del palazzo, intento ad accarezzare la testa di Iago.

__

_ La piccola principessa, seduta sulle gambe di Jafar, lo guardava in viso. _

_ Jafar sentiva le spade dei guardiani puntate sulla sua schiena, avvertiva il sudore scivolargli lungo il collo. _

_ “M’insegni la magia?” chiese Jasmine. _

_ “Principessina, credo che voi preferiate le bambole della vostra nursery” rispose lui con tono gelido, indicandogliele con il bastone del serpente.  _

_ “Mio padre vuole che tu mi dia tutto! Inoltre non voglio andare lì da sola!” piagnucolò la bambina. _

_ “Penso che il sultano ti ucciderà, se gli diremo che l’hai lasciata incustodita e l’hai fatta piangere” lo minacciò il capo delle guardie. _

_ “Come desiderate, principessina” disse gelido Jafar. _

_ < Vi farò vedere i fuochi d’artificio, attendendo che lo dimentichiate. Perché in me non vedrete mai uno zio o un consigliere, ma solo uno dei tanti giocattoli. _

_ Un giorno sarai sposa, uno dei tanti divertimenti del tuo sposo e allora capirai cosa provo… forse > pensò. _

Jafar sospirò. Guardando la fontana, dalla forma di due pavoni di pietra da cui fuoriusciva l’acqua, illuminata dagli scorci di luna, coperta in gran parte delle nuvole.

Pesci rossi nuotavano nell’acqua, la temperatura era scesa così tanto che il fiato si condensava davanti la bocca di Jafar.

< Mio piccolo diamante, non sei stato l’unico a soffrire, ingannato dai fasti di questo palazzo… resisti, per entrambi > pensò, alzando lo sguardo verso la finestra della propria camera.

************

Aladdin appoggiò una mano sul fianco e lasciò cadere il velo rosso semitrasparente con cui si era coperto e raggiunse la finestra. Il suo corpo abbronzato e muscoloso, coperto dal sudore e raggiunse la finestra, da cui entrava la luce rosa dell’alba.

Guardò l’altro osservarlo con desiderio

“Non avrei potuto desiderare una compagnia migliore durante questa notte. Voi siete bello, alto…” soffiò.

“Che altro?” ghignò il principe.

“I… i tuoi baffi… mi danno i brividi…” proseguì Aladdin.

Il principe avvertì dei brividi caldi sulla schiena.

< Com’è divertente, affascinante… Oh, separarmi da lui sarebbe come separarmi dai miei adorati cavalli da corsa. 

Un animale selvaggio domato è perfetto da cavalcare > pensò. 

“Sai, sembri meno un piccolo straccione” soffiò lascivo.

“Grazie a voi” rispose Aladdin, con tono mieloso. 

Il principe lo trasse a sé e lo baciò con foga, Aladdin ricambiò al bacio.

< La passione ormai lo incatena quasi quanto l’ipnosi > pensò. 

Il corpo del principe era ossuto e il suo viso deformato dalla lascivia.

< Non so quanto durerà, forse un mese, forse una vita, ma finché ci riuscirò, saremo vivi.

In fondo aveva ragione Jafar, tra queste mura si è padroni e schiavi ad un tempo, schiacciati dall’oro. 

Voglio davvero essere un diamante che sopravvivrà alle intemperie del deserto. Voglio aggrapparmi a una speranza vana come quella di credere che un giorno troverò una lampada con un genio che mi salverà. E perché no, mi renderà sultano, liberando me e il Gran Visir di cui sono proprietà > pensò Aladdin, mentre la sua lingua s’intrecciava a quella del principe sultano.  
  


  



End file.
